wiki4battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Star Solister/What the hell?
Somehow, during our parade of roleplaying, we've fallen apart into an argumentative community who can't agree on anything. Perhaps this problem is directly related to overreactions about more immature people on this wiki? Or is it due to hate relationships? We've done so much talking down to each other over the course of this year. Arcs started falling apart due to arguments; people suddenly formed new hate relationships instead of friendships; people have taken their family life problems out on the community in cold criticism. A problem is side conversation. Take, for example, this hypothetical situation. We are roleplaying and we are about to get to a major event. One person suddenly comes in abruptly and brings up this message: (lol, 5 ragequits against me in PO Online.) Of course, the normal reaction from the majority of the community would be (lol) or (lolwut). This would be fine should this person not take it further. Even more hypothetically, this user expands his OOC notification into (dude, they were so screwed up against my Pokemon here) and talks about how that Pokemon swept the opposing team with such-and-such moveset. The community suddenly becomes intrigued and looks up said moveset and some will consider implementing it into their new Pokemon team. This would pose a minor problem, but suppose this user takes this notification even further into (had no idea that Smogon people would suck against my Pokemon here, maybe they'll ban that next.) Smogon is a competitive battling community whose bans are notorious for sparking intense arguments. This comment will provoke the community into choosing sides between Smogon and non-Smogon and the OOC argument might expand into something like this: (maybe Smogon will ban Lv. 1 Endeavor/Sturdy/Shell Bell next) (ikr, Smogon is stupid) (Dude, stop talking about bans. Smogon actually has a ban process with voting processes as well, and I doubt they'd ban this moveset just because some people are inadequately prepared for it.) (then how come they banned Blaziken) (it's just some people are unprepared against it, right?) (ikr) (Blaziken overcentralized the metagame into countering it. That's different. While it's possible to work around Lv. 1 Endeavors, it's not possible to build a team without considering the threat of Blaziken.) And on. After the argument ends, the users find themselves confused about the topic of the arc and all momentum gained will be lost. The roleplay will be either forced to shut down for the day or continue on blandly. Another reason why our community is falling apart is because of hate speech and hate relationships. Take, for example, how one user, who will remain unnamed but assumed, acts nowadays. Based on his behavior, he believes it is our obligation as admins of this wiki to provide him with roleplaying events. The truth of the matter is that the users make the arcs happen. If it was not for their dedication and activity on the wiki and IRC, the arcs would be bland and empty. Since summer has kicked in, and less activity is going on at the IRC, he believes his limited time on his laptop is too valuable to waste on us, and thus spends only one hour of his time a day on the IRC, sometimes less. Every time he sees inactivity, he not only leaves the chatroom, but he also gives us a message implying his time had been wasted upon him coming here. Such messages include "If nothing's gonna happen today... I'm gonna go." He also acts as if the IRC "stresses" him, although it never seems to happen unless I give him directions on how to install a particular program which will be involved in events in the future, such as Minecraft. In these events, the argument deters into pure hate speech from this user, such as "You know, I've finally found the reason why I'm so stressed on this IRC now... and the reason is YOU, Timson!" The last major problem is the relationship between some experienced/inexperienced users. Newer, inexperienced users provoke argumentative experienced users into criticizing them. This criticism will bounce back and forth between the two users until one ragequits from the IRC, in which the "victor" will continue pointing out the failures and fallacies of the other person. This not only deters the topic away from what is intended, it encourages and provokes other standbys to take sides and either join in the criticism or rebut that the user is simply new and/or inexperienced. The former defaces the user in question, sometimes up to the point where (s)he is ashamed to even show himself or herself on the IRC anymore; the latter provokes more arguments and ragequitting and will further deter the attention away from the intended topic. While the latter has a more immediate effect, the former will have a more passive effect as the user is slowly driven away from the community. So what's my solution? We must work together as a community, realize each others' flaws, and stop with pointless arguing. It is fine to deter into an argument should a user actually act disruptive (read: *ahem*.) Arguments are not excuses to take out family life problems, nor are they excuses to insult new users who are struggling to participate. Arguments are meant for formal assertions to an actual disruptive user. You may be thinking, "Dude, Timson, the community is falling apart, just let it go," but we've worked too much and gone too far to "let it go." This wiki still has potential, guys, but you have to work for it! Stop with the side-talk and arguments and stop hating on each other. It will bring nothing. Thank you and have a nice day. Category:Blog posts